Yo te amo
by Deisumi-chan
Summary: Tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía pronto o moriría. El problema era que a las tres de la mañana todos duermen...


_**Yo te amo**_

_N/A:__Hola a todos ¿como están?__Este es un especial de San Valentín. Con una de mis parejas favoritas Naruto y Hinata. Espero que les guste… _

_Disclaimer:__los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero conseguiré alguna forma para adueñarme de ellos jajaja._

Medianoche, en Konoha. En el hospital había un rubio que no podía dormir. Había pasado poco tiempo desde la batalla que tuvo con Pein.

En esa batalla, Hinata le había confesado su amor por él. Y desde entonces no pudo dejar de pensar en ella.

¡Dios había sido tan estúpido! ¿Como no se dio cuenta antes? Desde la academia que ella siempre lo había amado.

Recordó todas y cada una de las acciones de ella. Como se sonrojaba cuando él se le acercaba y como lo protegía.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal consigo mismo. Debía hacer algo. Porque aunque no lo admitiera… él también amaba a Hinata.

Y probablemente ella estaría mal en su casa. No podía quedarse en el hospital sin hacer nada y aguardar a sentirse mejor.

Decidido se levantó de su cama y salió del hospital para ir a la casa de Hinata.

Pero… ¿Qué le diría cuando llegara? Un simple "Yo también te amo" no sería lo ideal. No para Hinata… ella lo amó durante toda su vida.

Si le iba a confesar sus sentimientos debía ser de forma especial.

…

..

.

Hinata estaba durmiendo cuando sintió un ruido en su ventana. Se levantó de su cama y abrió la ventana.

_En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño__._

_En lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tú._

Detrás de un árbol salió Naruto… ¡Naruto! Con un ramo de rosas rojas.

_En total simplicidad sería yo te amo_

_Y en un trozo de poesía tú serás mi luz mi bien_

_En espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad._

_La fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar_

_y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz_

Debía estar soñando. Si era un sueño se dijo Hinata. ¿Qué hacía Naruto a las tres de la mañana afuera de su casa con un ramo de rosas cantándole una canción?

_Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo_

_Crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo_

_Y si la vida la perdiera en un instante _

_Que me llene de ti para amar de después de amarte vida_

A pesar de ser un sueño. Era uno muy hermoso. Ella le sonreía. Naruto cantaba muy bien y estaba algo sonrojado.

_No tengas miedos ni dudas (este amor es demasiado bueno)_

_Que tú serás mi mujer (yo te pertenezco todo entero)_

_Mira mi pecho lo dejo abierto_

_Para que vivas en él._

El saltó y entró a la habitación de Hinata. Le sonrió y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

_Para tu tranquilidad_

_Me tienes en tus manos_

_Para mi debilidad la única eres tú._

_Al final tan solo se que siempre te he esperado_

_Y que llegas a mi vida y tú me das la luz del bien_

_Ese mundo tus palabras hacen su voluntad _

_La magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total y tus ojos que son mi paz._

Le cantaba suavemente y acercaba cada vez más su rostro al de ella. Hinata se sonrojó y siguió viendo los ojos de Naruto. Tan hermosos. El acercó su boca a su oído y le cantó suavemente.

_Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo_

_Crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo_

_Y si la vida la perdiera en un instante_

_Que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte vida_

Finalmente la besó. Un pequeño roce. Muy deseado por ambos. Hinata abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Naruto y escondió su cara en el pecho del rubio.

-Te amo Naruto-kun.

-Yo también te amo Hinata- le respondió dulcemente acariciando el cabello de Hinata.

_No tengas miedo ni dudas_

_Que tú serás mi mujer_

_Mira mi pecho lo dejó abierto_

_Para que vivas en él._

-¿Y bien Hina que tal canto?- le preguntó con una sonrisa zorruna.

_No tengas miedos ni dudas…_

-Muy bien Naruto-kun. Pero tú debes estar en el hospital.

_Que tú serás mi mujer._

-Si jeje pero prefiero estar contigo.

_M__ira mi pecho lo dejo abierto_

-Debes descansar – dijo llevándolo a su cama.- yo te cuidaré.

_Para que vivas en él._

_FIN_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Les deseo un feliz día de los enamorados. Si les gustó dejen un review :)  
_


End file.
